Mine
by itachi234
Summary: why can't riku get any? because the red dragon kairi is the biggest cock block in existence! come for the kairi bashing, stay for the yaoi. its better than it sounds, i swear :P enjoy! :D first KH fic yay :3


"_Riku…" The velvety soft voice danced around me. Filled me. Consumed me. "Riku… Please…" The gentle caress of his smooth hands through my hair. So sweet. So innocent. So…_

_** Beautiful.**_

_ I bent over and pulled him close, our hot bodies moving together as one. Sweat dripped from our burning skin onto the deep red sheets beneath us. _

_** Perfect.**_

_ Nothing else mattered. Nothing else existed. I cupped his chin and tilted it up slightly, kissing him deeply. He gasped and moaned in pleasure as I ravaged his oh so perfect body. Marking him. Claiming him. Taking him. _

"_Riku…"_

_** Mine.**_

"_Sora…"_

_** My Sora…**_

Nngh. Groaning, I rolled over and smashed my alarm clock into the nightstand. The light of the new sun burned through my eyelids and I covered my eyes to block it. Curse the damned sun. Why does it have to rise so early? I replayed the dream over in my head, smoothing the spot on my bed where he lay. It was all so perfect. His voice, the feeling of his skin; it was all so real. I opened my eyes only to glare at the deep red sheets beneath me. The dream sure got that part right, but where was Sora? Certainly not here. He's probably with Kairi. That damned bitch got to him before I could. Now they're together. Wonderful isn't it? Just fucking wonderful. I kicked off my sheets and stalked into the bathroom. God I look like Holy Hell today. Ignoring the mirror I continued to brush my teeth and shower. Sora suggested that we all get together to hang out today, thus my being up at the ass crack of dawn.

"Come on Riku, we haven't hung out in forever. I missssss youuuuuu. Pleeeeaaasssee?"

Bastard. Sexy, pouty bastard. You really think I could resist that? I'd have an easier time sawing a bowling ball in half with a feather. I'd better look presentable. I really hope that boy is happy.

He doesn't care. I'm suffering and he doesn't care. Doesn't even bother to notice. Doesn't realize that the only reason I put up with that dumb red headed bimbo is because I can never get him alone; never get the chance to say anything to him or fuck him raw into my mattress like I've been wanting to for a year now. He said he "loves her". HA!!! Yeah right Sora. Get real. You're as straight as a fucking yoyo.

Lovely in the morning aren't I? Regular bright ball of fucking sunshine. I blame the drugs… or lack thereof.

Putting my boots on, I dropped my self pity at my door and headed to our usual spot by the paupu tree. Great meeting place Sora. Tempt me even more. I jumped up on the trunk and slouched over, staring at the waves that were now turning from their early morning orange-pink to their normal greenish blue. The sound of them rolling across the beach was soothing, calming. It's hot out today but it's nice. The wind is just strong enough to keep cool. Great day to go swimming or tanning or fucking Sora on the beach.

_**Fuck**_**.**

"Riku!" I turned around to greet my love and my heart sank immediately. There was Sora walking toward me in all his amazing, sexy glory, waving at me with the most gorgeous smile ever. Attached to his other hand? Kairi, the red headed demon from Hell. Great. Sense my enthusiasm? I waved back, returning as much enthusiasm as I could in my current state of mind.

"Hey guys." Force a smile. C'mon you can do it Riku. Good. "How's it goin?"

"Great!" My heart skipped a beat. That smile could convert even Xenmas to light without a second thought. Suddenly he was on me, hugging me tightly. I hugged him back. Heaven! Let the choir sing and the angels fly! His hair smells amazing; his breath tickles me neck. Another pair of arms. Wonderful. Way to kill my buzz. This is gonna be a long day. Please just kill me now.

"Yeah Riku, we've missed you a lot. We barely ever see each other anymore." Kairi giggled. I think my eardrums just popped. I shrugged them off of me.

"So what did you guys want to do today?" I looked from Kairi to Sora. Both just stood there smiling.

"Well," Oh my god, that smile. "I thought that maybe we could just hang out, but that sounds kinda boring huh?" He chuckled and his face turned a light shade of red. Baww! Adorable! "Do you have any ideas Riku?" Oh I have plenty. I could fuck you into my mattress… or on this tree… under the bridge…

"How about the beach?" Yeah, there's good too. The dragon might not be so stupid and useless after all. "We could go swimming." Oh… Scratch that.

"Yeah that sounds great!" Of course you'd agree with her. "What do you think Riku?" A nice hot day on the beach with the love of my life. And a banshee. But still, a chance to see the most gorgeous boy in the world in naught but swim shorts?

"I'm in. Sounds great." Sora slapped me a high five.

"Awesome! C'mon, let's go get our shorts." He grabbed my hand and started dragging me across the bridge. "Kairi, we'll be right back. My shorts are still at his house from the last time we went swimming. I accidentally forgot them there. We'll meet you down there in a minute." She looked rather taken aback. What's wrong Kairi, jealous? That's right bitch, he's holding my hand now. I flashed her a toothy grin and waved as we raced across the bridge back to my house.

I shuffled through my closet, looking for our shorts. I had completely forgotten about that. It was so long ago. How the hell could I forget something like that?! I mentally kicked myself. I grabbed the flimsy yellow fabric and tossed them to Sora who was now sitting on my bed, smiling and looking around. "Thanks."

"No problem." I continued my search for my own shorts. "I had completely forgotten you left them here." I picked up an old shoe and tossed it behind me. I really need to clean out my closet sometime.

"You've changed your room around. I like it."

"Yeah, it's something new. Pretty comfortable."

"I like your new bed. It's very comfortable. And the red looks nice." Looks even better with you on it. You wouldn't believe the effort it took to completely restrain myself from ravaging him right then and there. I should get a medal or something.

"Thanks." Finally. I found my shorts and pulled them out. They were all wrinkled but who really cares? "Be right back."

I walked out of my bathroom with a few towels to see Sora waiting for me with my sandals. How cute. "Thanks man." I put them on and we headed out to meet the Hell creature.

When we got there Kairi was already sprawled out on a towel waiting for us. "Took you guys long enough. What were you doing that whole time?" She stood up and stretched.

"Well first we went on an epic adventure through space. Then we came back and had a wild party, then finished the fun with a few good romps." Sora smacked me upside the head and laughed. It sounded almost… nervous? Aww. "I had to find our shorts. I had completely forgotten about them. Heh." I gave her the biggest stupidest grin I could muster.

"Last one in's a rotten egg!" Sora zoomed past us toward the water and we rushed in after him. He splashed around like a little kid. "Ha! You guys are so slow." I could have beaten him, but look how cute he is when he wins.

"That was hardly fair. You got a head start." Kairi chuckled and splashed him. Damned meddling whore. He laughed and splashed her back. I sent a tidal wave toward Sora and he blocked it with his own, sending one back at me. Kairi's little splashes slapped across my skin like nothing and I sent a huge one right at her. It caught her off guard and sent her tumbling backwards. I'm not seven years old, I swear. Did it kill her? No. Damn.

"You ok Kairi?" Sora waded over to her. She took his hand, pulled him down and kissed him. BARF! The nerve of her! Oh this is SO war!

"Hey lovebirds, get a room." I chuckled half-heartedly. Sora broke the kiss and stood up, face red and grinning awkwardly, almost apologetically. He helped Kairi up, walked over to his towel and layed down. Kairi went over and layed on her towel next to him and held his hand. Jealous? Hell yeah I was. I'm not afraid to admit it. I trudged over to my towel on his other side and layed down. Of course the only thing my hand held was sand, though I was very conscious of his other free hand only millimeters away from my own. I concentrated on the big fluffy clouds rolling slowly by, trying to picture animals like we did when we were kids. I never saw anything and it wasn't working now. Distraction fail. Then something very curious happened. I felt Sora's hand slowly slide up against mine. Was it an accident? Totally unconscious? I glanced over at him, completely forgetting my futile attempts to avoid this situation. It looked like he was trying as hard as I was to find nonexistent animals in the sky. I cautiously slid two of my fingers over his hand. I took a deep breath and waited for a reaction. I hadn't realized I stopped breathing several seconds ago. Nothing. I slowly slid my hand completely over his, feeling the soft wet skin under my own. I waited a moment and chanced another glance at him only to see him quickly look away. Is he… blushing? Oh my god I could just devour him right now. He slowly turned his eyes back to me, worry written all over his face. I interlaced our fingers and gave him a small smile. He blushed an even deeper red and gave me a small smile back. His eyes sparkled in the strong sunlight and there was nothing else more beautiful. He closed his eyes and sighed. I did the same and we just layed there for the longest time. Inner me danced and skipped around but outer me had to keep his cool. I could lay here forever. But it was getting hot and people were starting to get up and walk about. All good things must end I suppose.

It took all the effort I had to take my hand away from his and sit up. I noticed him frown slightly and I suppressed a chuckle. How cute. "Hey guys, if we stay out here any longer we're going to fry. Besides, the kids are coming out and I don't think they'd be very happy finding 3 nineteen year olds lazing around in their playing territory." Kairi groaned and sat up, rubbing her eyes.

"I can't believe I fell asleep. Ugh. I feel sick. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to stay out here so long." Sora sat up and put his arm around her, cradling her head on his shoulder. Lucky bitch.

"Do you want me to take you home?" Aw how sweet. She so does not deserve him.

"No, no. I want to stay with you guys. I need some aspirin or something though."

"I have some at my place. We can hang out there for the rest of the day if you want." Inviting that beast into my house? Yeah I definitely deserve something for that. "We can chill and get some pizza."

"That sounds good."

So we headed back to my place. I kept the lights off to keep it cool inside and turned the fan on. We all changed back into our clothes. Kairi took some aspirin and layed on my couch with her head in Sora's lap. And I sat in the arm chair wishing it was my head in his lap with his hand gently stroking my hair back. Ooh how I loathe her. What? I have the right to sulk if I want to. That was most of our day. Pizza was ordered and devoured accordingly. There was an attempt by Sora to teach me how to play this randomly obscure game called Munchkin until Kairi suddenly 'got sick' and needed Sora to go back and sit with her again. I didn't particularly like the game, or understand it anyway but believe me I did everything I could to keep him away from the couch stealing demon. And there were a few times during conversations where I noticed Sora spacing out and looking at me which ended in him blushing and averting his gaze instantly. Too bad. Eventually, light snoring could be heard from the small red haired girl. I liked her a lot better this way. Sora looked from her sleeping face up to me and his lips silently formed the words _can we talk? _I nodded. He sidled out from under her and carefully slid a pillow under her head. Remind me to burn that one later.

We walked into my room and I quietly shut the door behind me. I didn't have a chance to open my mouth and he was on me. His arms wrapped around my waist and he buried his face in my neck. My heart skipped a beat. Nice. Rather unexpected but I like where it's going. I wrapped my arms around him and noticed that he was shaking. "What's wrong?" He looked up at me, his eyes shining with tears and worry. Tears? Oh lord. He sniffed.

"I don't know what to do anymore Riku. I just can't take it anymore. Lies. It's all lies. I hate my life." He buried his face back in my chest and started sobbing uncontrollably.

_What?_

I ran my fingers through his hair in an attempt to soothe him. Didn't seem to work too well. "Calm down Sora." I whispered softly in his ear. "Shhh." I continued to hold him, rocking him lightly back and forth until he calmed down and sat on the bed. I took the box of tissues off of my nightstand- you don't need to know why they're there- and handed them to him. He dabbed his eyes and nose and stared down at the floor. I hesitated for a moment- this is totally new to me- and slowly rubbed wide circles on his back. He leaned over and put his head on my shoulder, sighing.

"Riku… I don't know what to do."

"About what?"

"Kairi. Me. My whole fucked up life." He swore. This is big.

"I'm sure it's not that fu-"

"It is." Pause.

"Tell me."

"Promise you won't judge me?" Umm yes. I've been pining after you for a year, I'm definitely going to judge you at every chance I get. Eleven out of ten please kaythanks.

"I promise." I felt him loosen up a bit. Poor thing.

"I like Kairi." Kill my spirits thanks. "A lot." Massacre them? "Just… as a friend only." Never mind. "I can't do this whole relationship thing with her." Score. Point for Riku. I win.

"It's ok Sora, it's not the end of the world. People run into problems like this all the time. Why don't you just tell her how you feel?"

"It's not that easy. She expects me to love her and she's been talking about taking our relationship to the next level. I-I just can't do it."

"And you can't tell her that?"

"It wouldn't be so difficult if I…" He groaned. I sat him up straight and tried to look him in the eyes. Fail. He stared at tissue box sitting on the bed next to him and tears started rolling down his cheeks again. I wiped them away and brushed his hair out of his face. My brain screamed at me to kiss him. But like a good friend I resisted. I couldn't do that to him. I sighed and caressed his cheek, giving him a reassuring smile.

"Tell me. It's ok." He took a few moments to decide what to do. Finally, he whispered very quietly.

"I think… Riku, I think I'm gay." My eyes widened in surprise. I mean, it was obvious but I wasn't exactly expecting him to say it. Tears poured from his eyes and he covered them with his hands. "And not only that." He choked through his sobs. "I like you."

…

I was speechless…

Another point for Riku. I win. Again.

I pulled him into a tight embrace. He sobbed into my shirt as I held him close. We sat that way for what seemed like forever. Finally, I let him go and pulled his hands from his face, holding them in my own. "It's ok Sora. It'll all be ok. I like you too." He looked at me and my heart melted. It killed me to see him like this but I loved him more than ever. Gently, I placed my hand on the back of his neck and pulled him toward me. Our lips met and I felt electricity surge between us. He was hesitant but I didn't let go and he cautiously kissed me back. I pressed deeper, moving my lips slowly across his. The response I got was incredible and totally unexpected. He wrapped his arms around me, pulling us tightly together, deepening our kiss. He broke it for half a second to catch his breath and dove right back in. I felt the warm wetness of his tongue shyly slide across my bottom lip. I parted my lips and slid my tongue across his. He gasped slightly and I pressed further. "Nngh." It shot up and down my body like lightning. Amazing. I massaged his tongue with mine and continued to explore the dark, wet cavern. Delicious. Absolutely delicious. "Mmm." I felt myself getting hot and pulled away slowly. "Riku." It wasn't even a whisper yet it shook my entire being. He closed his eyes and sighed. "What should I do?"

"Well," He looked at me hopefully. "You can do whatever it is you just did to me again. I wouldn't mind. I know you know how to use magic but damn. I don't even feel like this is real life right now." He smiled shyly and huffed a little glimpse of a laugh but it quickly disappeared.

"I think I should tell her." He looked at me questioningly, hoping I would give him the answer to all his problems.

"I think you should do whatever feels right for you."

"I need to tell her. I just don't know how." Poor thing looked so down. "I… I want to be with you… Riku. I. Uh… I just… I mean… only if you want me that is." He mumbled in embarrassment. How adorable, he's all flustered.

"Nothing could make me happier." His eyes lit up.

"R-really?" He beamed. I pulled him into another kiss. Simply delectable. I swear, I could live off this.

"Does that answer your question?" I smirked at his obvious shock. He stood up suddenly.

"Ok, I'm going to tell her. Umm… soon. I should take her home now though. It's getting late." He started walking toward the door and I stopped him.

"If we are going to be together there are certain rules that must be followed. Hello, good bye and random kisses are required daily. A good grope is not required, but highly recommended frequently and a nice romp or two or several is required… in due time of course." I put my sarcastic smile on and counted off my demands on my fingers.

He pulled me down into another long, electrifying kiss. This boy is a kissing GOD! Then he ended with giving my ass a quick, tight squeeze before turning and walking out of my room, a devilish grin playing on his face; tempting me.

_**Touche!**_

All of us got together every day for the rest of the week. It was ok if not a little awkward. Kairi was as clingy and oblivious as ever, Sora was as adorable as ever and I was as horny as ever. What? I'm supposed to lie?

I felt slightly bad for the girl. She destroyed my life and the boy she stole from me a year ago was lying to her and visiting me every night for some wonderful kissing/groping sessions while she slept. Ok. I _almost_ felt slightly bad for her.

So our wonderful non-adventures consisted of a few more trips to the beach, which were considerably shorter than our first trip, multiple games of clue, all of which I lost, a failed attempt of Apples to Apples with only three players-duh? Yeah, but we were bored- and loads more pizza. It had rained most of the week and now, surprise surprise, we have a dark, soggy Saturday upon us. And I'm hiding in the leaves of a coconut tree. Why? Hell, I'm wondering the same thing. A certain sexy blue-eyed angel decided that a game of manhunt in the rainy dusk would be 'exciting, invigorating, and rousing. A great challenge.' Yeah, ok. I ripped my pants on the way up. Wonderful. Well I guess that solves my where-could-i-ever-find-good-bondage-material problem. What? Don't judge me.

"Hey Riku! I found youuu! Come down here!" I slid down the tree to face my captor.

"Baby, for you, I'll 'come' anywhere." Yeah. Air quotes. I rock. He put his hand over my mouth.

"SHH!" He giggled. "You know what I meant." He looked at my messy torn pants. "You destroyed your pants!"

"If it bothers you I can take them off. Really I don't mind." I playfully reached down to my belt buckle and he pulled my hands away from it. He pecked a swift kiss on my lips and pulled away quickly.

"Hey, you found him." Kairi also looked at my pants. "And it looks like some ravenous wild animals found him before you did." She laughed. I punched her out. Yeah right, I wish. I don't look that hideous do I? I made a mental note to do a mirror check when I get home.

"Why don't we all go to my house and dry off?"

"Sounds good. We're just gonna go get some dry clothes and we'll be right there."

"K. I'll see you there then."

I made my way home and made sure to keep the door unlocked when I closed it- I have a habit of locking it constantly- and I headed to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. The creature got something right for once. I do look like I've been attacked by ravenous, wild animals. I laughed to myself and took my shirt, shoes, and pants off, tossing them into a crumpled muddy heap by the sink and started the shower. The kitchen door creaked as it was opened and slammed shut. "I'm in the bathroom! I'm just gonna take a quick shower! Make yourselves comfortable."

The bathroom door shot open and I spun around to a beaming Sora who quickly proceeded to attack my face and attempt to suck my soul out through my mouth. See why I love this kid? Obviously I had no other choice than to return the favor until he pulled away. "I told her! Riku, I did it!" He kissed me again. No depressing aftereffects? Nice. "I felt kinda bad." A frown. Damn. "But I did it!" The frown vanished. Score!

Riku-3; Kairi-0

"And what would you like to do with your newly found freedom dear?"

Wait for it.

Wait for it.

Wait for it.

"You."

There it is.

I pulled him closer and lowered my mouth to his ear. I nibbled his earlobe delicately and licked the shell. He shivered. "As you wish." Burying my face in his neck I made quick work of producing small round purple marks all over it, sucking and nipping every inch quite thoroughly while my hands slithered up his shirt to feel his slightly muscular stomach. In one swift sweep I pulled his shirt off and our mouths were connected again. Delicious.

All my senses were on high alert. The earthy smell of his hair. The tiny goose bumps that danced across his skin. His soft hands making their way down to my boxers. The growing heat in my southern region. His hands slipping into my boxers and grabbing my fully erect manhood. Oh yes.

I made quick work of his belt buckle, pants, and boxers in one swift motion. My boxers landed off somewhere in nowhere land and we got in the shower. I watched the water run through his hair, down his chest and lower… lower… lower… I slid my hands down his hot wet skin and down his shaft, cupping him with one hand and massaging with the other. He broke the kiss and rested his head on my shoulder, breathing rather heavily. "Nngh. R-Riku." He shifted his hands slightly and started pumping me faster. "This… mmm… good?"

"Ahh… yeah." I wrapped my arms around him and slowly ran my hands across his back and down to his perfects cheeks. I squeezed them tightly, massaging my hips into his. His hands felt up my sides and wrapped around my shoulders.

Perfection. Simple perfection.

"W-wait. Riku." He pulled away a bit.

D:???

"I want to taste you."

:B!!!

He knelt down and grabbed me with both hands, looking it over as if trying to figure how to go at it. Then all at once he fit all of me in his mouth. Hellelujah this kid IS a god! He moved his head slowly back and forth, humming so that every time my head hit the back of his throat electricity shot up my spine and stood my hair on end. Tiny droplets of water flew off his shoulders and landed on my thighs. It tickled but was a nice contrast to the slippery deep cavern that was Sora's mouth. And he moved faster, squeezing nail marks into my ass and forcing me in as far as possible. "Oh god…" I tilted my head back and closed my eyes, pleasure coursing through me and gripped his hot wet hair. Wonderful. "Yes… Sora…" I want him. I need him. So badly. Right. Now. "Enough." I gasped as he released his hold of me with a squelchy pop.

I scooped him in my arms, turned the shower off, and ran into my room, plopping him down on my bed, rustling the deep red sheets. Now the dream was perfect. I pressed our lips together and stuck my tongue as far down his throat as was physically possible. One hand rummaged through the night stand drawer for a certain small tube while the other roamed over every inch of Sora it could reach. His fingers twisted through my hair and he moaned in pleasure. When said tube was found I began my decent, momentarily locking eyes with those sparkling deep blue orbs. I licked down his chest, covering every inch and twirled my tongue around a rosy nipple. My hand found the other one and I prodded, nibbled and licked until I thought I was going to burst from all the delicious sounds coming from his throat. As I worked my way down I felt him getting more and more fidgety. I was only able to spend a few moments at his hips before he pushed me down completely.

But instead of giving him what he wanted I sat up. "Egh? Riiikuuuuuuu…? Please?" He shifted his hips impatiently. I gently stroked the milky white inner thigh, never before seen by the light of day or another human being. I planted a few small kisses up his thigh and over his shaft, sucking on the head. I licked it and popped it in and out a few times before fumbling with the small tube and squirting some warm liquid onto my fingers. I slid my index finger across his entrance, licking him up and down. Then, taking him in completely, I slipped my finger right in. "Mmfff…" I moved my finger around, stretching my brunette lover as much as possible before slipping in another finger and scissoring him. His hands were interlocked in my hair again, bobbing my head up and down. My fingers seemed to move of their own accord, searching for that one sweet spot that would make him scream my name. "Ah!" There. I touched it again. "Mmm!"

My raging hard-on wouldn't allow me to tease him any longer. I sat up and smeared the messy lube over my whole length and positioned myself at his entrance. "Ready?" I huffed, panting heavily.

"Take me. Oh god, Riku, take me. Please." So as not to disappoint my lover I slowly slid into him, as deep as I could go. "Ahh…" Sora's head shot back in pleasure and he lifted his knees up toward his chest, giving me better access.

"Are you read-"

"Go. Now." Demanding brat. God he is so hot.

"As you wish." I pulled out and slid slowly back in. The look on his face was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen. I pulled out and back in again harder. And again. Harder. Harder. Faster. I picked up pace quickly and felt the sweat drip down my back as I thrust into him. Over. And over. And over.

"Nngh. Riku. More. Ha-harder." I complied and rammed into him as hard and fast as I could. I grabbed his dick and pumped him in rhythm to my thrusts. It was sloppy, and hot, and wet, but it felt so good. He raised his arms above his head, clutching the deep red sheets beneath him and his mouth shot open to emit the most delicious sounds I've ever heard. His back arched and I watched the hot white liquid spout from his tip all over his stomach and my hand, clamping his tight walls around me and setting me off instantly inside him. I gasped and moaned like a little bitch. Fuck, I didn't care. It was the most amazing thing I'd ever felt. And by the look on Sora's face, I'm pretty sure he felt the same way.

I slowly pulled myself out of him and layed down next him, hugging him close and licking the sticky white liquid off of my hand. "You know," he gasped. I could feel his heartbeat racing. "I think we're gonna have to take another shower now." I smiled at him.

"I think you're right."

"And then do some major laundry." We both laughed. "And you know what else?"

"What?" I nuzzled my face into the crook of his neck.

"I lied to you earlier."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. It turns out I don't like you… I love you." Baww. I smiled and breathed in his deep earthy sent, sighing.

"Well you know what?"

"What?" He gently stroked my hair.

"I love you too."


End file.
